


tell me i'm alright

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Sometimes, Jongin needs to be reminded that the future that they're planning together doesn't need to be astounding it just needs to be 'them'.





	tell me i'm alright

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! This fic is a little early but I do not think I will have any other time to post it but now. I hope 2019 will bring a lotta good things for people as well as revive my writing because I've been gone for far too long.
> 
> You can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/junxouji) and send me writing prompts or ask about my fics on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junxouji).

_ Where did Jongin go off to _ ?

 

Sehun stood in the small gathering of their friends to celebrate the new year not noticing his boyfriend had slipped off to the balcony of their small abode. The glass doors to the balcony are cracked giving away his boyfriend’s hiding spot as Sehun quietly follows with his glass of champagne in hand.

 

He is just  _ slightly _ tipsy but not far gone enough to not immediately tell when something was upsetting Jongin. He could tell right away by the serious knot of the other’s eyebrows and the worry that reflected in Jongin’s eyes. He almost looked  _ burdened _ by the fact it was Sehun who had found him.

 

“Are you going to come in for the count down?” Sehun asks moving closer to wrap an arm around his boyfriend. Jongin was shy but never was he one to turn Sehun away. Jongin shies away him touch regardless as his eyes peer at his boyfriend, mouth parting in a silent protest. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Sehun asks uncertain of why the other is acting so odd.

 

There was nothing he could think that was weird between them. In fact, Jongin was excited for the party they decided to host. He knew that as the year ended their friends would go separate ways from one another. Junmyeon was going to continue his music studies in states, Yixing was returning to China to take over his father’s business and marry, Chanyeol was going on tour with his band, Kyungsoo was beginning his first year of residency at a hospital, and them? Sehun was interning at a well known business and Jongin was begging as a dance instructor. Their lives outside of university were beginning and ultimately, it was the last time all of them would be together again for a really long time.

 

Jongin’s eyes were red. The gentleness on his face seeped into something more sad. Scared.

 

“Sehun, I -- ” Jongin murmurs voice trailing off as a loud cheer erupts from inside. Sehun prays no one has broken anything but knows it’s not the time to go check. He urges Jongin to continue with a look as he sits the glass of champagne on the rail of the balcony, his newly freed hand moving to cup his boyfriend’s face. Always so gentle, always so sensitive.

 

“Go on. Tell me what is bothering you.”

 

“Sehun, are you sure you’re satisfied with me? With this?” Jongin asks like the thoughts were threatening to explode from him, “You could be studying out of the country as well. You could be working anywhere you like. Yet, you choose somewhere close to Seoul… close to  _ me _ . I don’t want to be the reason you’re not doing more.”

 

At first, Sehun is confused but very quickly does he sober up. Was Jongin worried about that? He would hate to dismiss his boyfriend’s worries as silly but,  _ alas _ they are silly! Ever since they began dating nearly five years ago in their highschool days Sehun had known that his future would ultimately be Jongin. The glitz and glamour of chasing  _ big dreams _ did not appeal to Sehun. He would be content with a stable life, an ability to provide for Jongin and their future family, and well -- Jongin to be by his side. He was not  _ settling _ or being  _ held back _ by Jongin.

 

“Jongin, I am  _ more _ than satisfied being with you. I fucking  _ love _ being with you.” Sehun confesses quietly, leaning closer to press a tiny kiss against his boyfriend’s plump lips. “Every choice I have made  _ has _ taken you into consideration, I won’t lie. But that is because you’re going to be my future husband, my future spouse, and the other father to my children. You’re my  _ family _ . Isn’t it normal to consider you when making decisions? I do not want you to think you’re holding me back or I am sacrificing anything to be with you. You do not need to worry about it. I am beyond happy with our choices and what we plan to do.”

 

“But you could be  _ big _ . You could accepted at any graduate program. You could intern anywhere you’d like. You could--”

 

“ **_Enough_ ** ,” Sehun cuts him off, “And you could be working for the national ballet as far as I am concerned. We both made our choices and as long as we are totally and wholly happy with those decisions it doesn’t matter. I am content with simple things, Jongin. I want to be with you more than anything else I want in life. I won’t ever look back on this and regret it, love. I love you. Do not compare yourself, me, or  _ us _ to our friends. We’re all different people.”

 

Jongin looks bashful. Almost like a boy who has been scolded. But he also looks relieved. Needing reassurance from his boyfriend that the choices they are making are the right ones. His hand squeezes against Sehun’s and he leans in, nuzzling against his neck.

 

“Sehun, thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it, sweet cheeks. Now if you don’t mind we have some guests to entertain. I think Baekhyun was five seconds from breaking our glass table.”

 

“Not the glass table! My mom gave us that!” Jongin perks up, eyes darting to the door back inside where the commotion of their friends could be heard.

 

And maybe, his insecurities came from himself -- comparing his achievements and desires to those around him. But as long as Sehun wanted him then he had nothing to worry about. Jongin peeked one last looked at his talented, his handsome, his thoughtful, and his kind boyfriend. Sehun threw him a smile pushing him towards the door and Jongin somehow knew it was going to be alright.


End file.
